


Emotionen des Untergangs

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Benny erfährt, dass Cellos Freundin schwanger ist, betritt er eine Gefühlsachterbahn der Superlative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotionen des Untergangs

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe den Hang dazu, alles erklären zu wollen... Am besten mit Shipperia. Nun ja, es gab mal wieder was zu erklären und das musste raus. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass ich nur noch 2, 3 Stunden zuhause war, bevor ich zum Stadion wollte. Die Geschichte wurde fertig, ich habe es rechtzeitig zum Stadion geschafft. Halleluja.

**Fassungslosigkeit**

Es steht schwarz auf weiß vor ihm. Und Benny kann nicht anders, als die Worte anzustarren. Minutenlang – er weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergeht. Sein Zeitgefühl ist deaktiviert, es gibt jetzt Dinge, die viel wichtiger sind.  
Wie diese Wörter.

Unglaublich, wie ein kurzer Satz die Welt auf den Kopf stellen kann.

Okay, vielleicht ist es nicht nur der Satz an sich. Die Umstände haben auch ein bisschen damit zu tun. Dass Cello plötzlich nichts mehr geschrieben hat und dann diesen einen Satz... Das war sein Todesstoß, nicht nur der Satz alleine. Dabei hätte der schon völlig gereicht.

_Carla ist schwanger_

Mehr nicht. Erst hat er einfach den Chat unterbrochen, hat nicht einmal auf Bennys Fragen à la „Wo bist du?“ oder „Ist etwas passiert?“ reagiert. Und dann das.

Carla ist schwanger. Carla, die Frau, die für die Öffentlichkeit Cellos Freundin ist und hinter den Kulissen eine gute Freundin. Sie ist schwanger.

Bennys Magen zieht sich zusammen, verkrampft sich. Langsam steigt die Bitterkeit seine Kehle hoch und Tränen in die Augen.  
Ein echter körperlicher Schmerz. Mehr als ein Stich ins Herz. Er fühlt sich, als hätte ihn jemand verprügelt.

Benny lässt das Handy auf den Tisch fallen und stürmt ins Bad. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um seinen Mageninhalt der Kloschüssel zu übergeben.

**Wut**

Auch nach dem fünften Mal Mund ausspülen ist der eklige Geschmack immer noch nicht ganz verschwunden. Benny spritzt noch einmal etwas Wasser in sein Gesicht – wieder sauber, immerhin -, dann greift er nach seiner Zahnbürste und gibt etwas Zahnpasta darauf. Schadet nach dieser Aktion nicht, wenn er sich die Zähne putzt, außerdem hilft es gegen den Nachgeschmack. Er weiß eh nicht, ob er noch so etwas wie Tic Tacs da hätte.

Er starrt sich selbst in die Augen, während er seine Zähne putzt. Betrachtet sein Gesicht und nimmt es gleichzeitig kaum war.  
Seine Kiefermuskeln sind angespannt, sein Gesicht wirkt hart, irgendwie. Und das passt ja auch, denn er ist allgemein angespannt – versucht, sich zusammenzureißen und nicht zu explodieren.

So eine...  
Benny fühlt sich, als hätte er ein Wörterbuch vor sich liegen, tausend Seiten mindestens, gefüllt mit Schimpfwörtern und Beleidigungen. Die Wörter, die auf Carla zutreffen, sind so zahlreich, dass er sich schwer tut, eines herauszupicken.

Dumme Schlampe. Heuchlerin. Blöde Kuh. Beschränkte -  
Und wenn er versucht, sich auf eines festzulegen, fangen seine Hände an zu zittern und seine Sicht verschwimmt. Er sieht rot.

Er hasst sie. Er hasst sie so sehr, wie er selten etwas gehasst hat.  
Von Anfang an konnte er sie nicht ausstehen. Gut, leider nicht – er hat sie nicht sofort durchschaut. Aber er war so lange skeptisch ihr gegenüber und hat lieber Sicherheitsabstand gehalten.  
Zu recht, wie sich nun herausgestellt hat. Auch wenn es nichts geholfen hat.

Sie hat alles kaputt gemacht. Dieses selbstsüchtige Stück...  
Carla kann froh sein, dass sie jetzt nicht in seiner Nähe ist. Er könnte für nichts mehr garantieren. Und wenn er mit ihr fertig wäre, würde er alles zerstören, was sie liebt.

Als Benny realisiert, dass er den Gedanken, sie umzulegen, gar nicht mal so schlimm findet, wird ihm bewusst, wie wütend er ist.

**Trauer**

Nachdem er seine Zähne fertig geputzt hat, hat Benny sich ins Wohnzimmer geschleppt. Richtiggehend geschleppt – er fühlt sich, als hätte jemand die ganze Kraft und Energie aus seinem Körper gezogen.  
Nun hat er sich auf der Couch zusammengerollt. Neben ihm auf dem Boden liegt eine Decke sowie die Chipspackung, die bis vor ein paar Momenten ihren Platz auf dem Couchtisch hatte. Eigentlich wollte er sich zudecken, richtig schön einkuscheln, aber die Decke ihn nicht komplett bedeckt und dann hat er einen Wutanfall bekommen, bei dem er die Decke von sich gepfeffert hat. Auf dem Weg nach unten hat sie die Chipstüte mitgenommen.  
Immerhin nichts größeres. Aber selbst das wäre Benny egal gewesen.

Benny heult. Der Versuch, die Tränen aufzuhalten, ist nach wenigen Sekunden gescheitert und nun kann er den Wasserfall nicht mehr abdrehen.  
Benny fühlt sich so leer, so... alleine. Einfach alleine. Und er wird es für immer bleiben.

Es tut so weh. Dass es so schnell vorbei sein kann...

Bis vor einer oder zwei Stunden war sein Leben eigentlich echt perfekt. Gut, vielleicht nicht rundherum, aber die Basis war perfekt.  
Jetzt ist die Basis kaputt. Einfach so zerstört.

Er hat Cello geliebt. So sehr wie sonst niemanden. Benny war nie gut darin, Prioritäten bei Personen zu setzen, zu entscheiden, wer ihm wichtiger ist – er ist schließlich Waage, das liegt in seinen Genen, die Entscheidungsunfähigkeit. Aber dann kam Cello und plötzlich hatte Benny eine klare Nummer eins. Familie, Freunde – war ihm alles noch wichtig. Nur halt nicht so wichtig wie Cello.  
Cello, der jetzt Vater wird.

Dabei sah es doch echt gut aus. Perfekte Basis eben. Klar, sie hatten etwas Startschwierigkeiten. Aber sie waren jetzt mehrere Jahre lang ein Paar, haben den Widerständen getrotzt. Die schwierige Zeit vor der Beziehung, die holprige Anfangsphase, die erste Krise, das Abklingen der ersten Euphorie, bis hin zu seinem Wechsel. Alles Dinge, die sie erschüttert haben, aber sie haben es überstanden. Haben zusammengehalten, sind sich dabei noch näher gekommen...  
Er hätte gedacht, sie sind unzertrennlich.

Cello war sein Freund. Mehr als sein Freund sogar – sie waren verlobt, wollten im Sommer heiraten.  
Sie waren eine Einheit.

Jetzt ist Benny alleine.

**Emotionslosigkeit**

Das nächste Zimmer, das Benny besucht, ist die Küche. Er holt eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und geht mit ihr zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
Die Tränen sind versiegt, nun fühlt er sich richtiggehend ausgetrocknet. Deshalb trinkt er fast die Hälfte der Flasche in einem Zug leer.

Nicht nur sein Wasservorrat ist leer. Auch er selbst fühlt sich irgendwie leer. Der Gefühlstank wurde ebenfalls komplett entleert, jetzt hat er da erst mal gar nichts mehr.

Das Leben geht weiter. Auch ohne Cello. Es ist ja zum Glück nicht so, dass sich sein Leben die letzten Jahre nur um Cello gedreht hat.  
Benny ist Profifußballer. Er hat sich durch einige Mannschaften gekämpft, durch mehrere Ligen. Sogar ein Jahr Bundesliga hat er auf dem Konto. Nun spielt er zweite Liga, hat sich beim zweiten Verein in Folge durchgesetzt. Das ist wichtig, das ist gut.

Natürlich weiß er, dass es nicht so einfach ist, sich nur darauf zu fokussieren. Auch wenn sich sein Leben nicht nur um Cello gedreht hat, hat er große Teile seines Lebens auf ihn abgestimmt. Schon alleine die kurzen Gedanken in die Richtung „das muss ich Cello erzählen“ oder „das würde Cello gefallen“ abzustellen ist eine schwere Aufgabe.  
Aber sie ist machbar. Weil er sein Leben weiterleben kann. Etwas anders, trotzdem nicht komplett anders.

**Hoffnungslosigkeit**

Benny hat seine Beine an seinen Körper gezogen und das Kinn auf die Knie gestützt. So langsam kommen die Gefühle zurück. Die Leere bleibt, aber die Gefühle sind wieder da.

Es ist so endgültig. Von einem Moment auf den anderen ist sein Leben doch irgendwie auf den Kopf gestellt.  
Kein Cello mehr. Einfach vorbei. Aus und vorbei.

Endgültig. Sie hatten zwar eine schöne Zeit, aber das hilft jetzt nicht mehr. Gegen eine Frau kommt er einfach nicht an. Vor allem, wenn sich diese Frau von Cello schwängern lässt.  
Wer ist er denn schon?

**Selbsthass**

Vielleicht ist er es einfach nicht wert.  
Nicht wert, geliebt zu werden. Nicht wert, die Person an Cellos Seite zu sein.

Warum sollte er auch? Er ist jemand, den Cello niemals der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren kann. Wenn er daran denkt, wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis er den Personen, die Cello am nächsten stehen, als sein Freund vorgestellt wurde...  
Ungeeignet, er ist ungeeignet. Sie haben sich einer Illusion hingegeben, haben ein Spiel gespielt.

Die Person, die für Cello geeignet ist, die Person, die der richtige Partner für ihn ist, spielt ein paar Ligen über ihm. Die letzten Jahre hat Cello eh schon viel zu viel mitgemacht mit ihm, man sollte ihm das Bundesverdienstkreuz dafür verleihen, dass er es so lange mit ihm ausgehalten hat.

Was zeichnet ihn aus? Was sind seine charakteristischen Merkmale?  
Er ist zurückgezogen, ernst, meistens muffelig, kann seine Liebe kaum zeigen. Vor allem neben Cello, dem fröhlichen, ausdrucksstarken Cello, fiel das besonders auf. Und was soll Cello mit jemandem, bei dem man mit viel Fantasie nur erraten kann, dass er einen eventuell nicht komplett scheiße findet?

Cello braucht jemanden, der mit ihm lacht. Also, mehr als er. Jemanden, der mit einem Lachen durchs Leben geht. Eine Person, die beliebt ist, die man sofort ins Herz schließt. Schließlich schließt auch jeder Cello schnell ins Herz, weil er so ein offener und angenehmer Mensch ist.  
Er ist Cellos Gegenstück. Der Antiheld. Das Negativ.

Cello hat etwas besseres verdient. Und jetzt hat er das auch bekommen.

**Hass**

Ist Cello wirklich perfekt? Zu gut für ihn?  
Nein.

Benny greift nach der Wasserflasche, das Knacksen, das ertönt, als er sie drückt, löst eine gewisse Genugtuung in ihm aus.

Cello hat ihn betrogen. Egal, wie schlecht Benny sich selbst redet – eines kann er nicht schlecht reden: Als er sich auf Cello eingelassen hat, hat er das zu hundert Prozent getan, da gab es für ihn kein Wenn und Aber. Cello war sein Freund. Er war Cellos Freund. Nur Cellos Freund.  
Fremdgehen? Kam nie in Frage. An Sex mit anderen Leuten hat er nie gedacht, hat es erst recht nicht versucht. Noch nicht einmal ein Kuss. Dafür war er in einer Beziehung. Das gehört alles in eine Beziehung und wenn man eine hat, tut man so etwas nicht außerhalb.

Benny war immer treu. Cello nicht.

Für wen hält sich Cello? Warum hat Cello es nötig, mit zwei Menschen gleichzeitig in die Kiste zu hüpfen? Super, Cello, Gratulation, du bist absolut begehrt und unschlagbar, jeder will dich.

Sein langjähriger Freund betrügt ihn einfach. Jetzt weiß er auch, warum er in der letzten Zeit so gut wie nichts mehr von Carla erzählt hat – nicht etwa, weil es da nichts gab, sondern weil es etwas gab, das nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war.  
Tja, nur scheiße, dass es nun halt doch herauskommt. Vielleicht sollte sich Cello seine Bettpartner mit mehr Bedacht aussuchen und das nächste Mal jemanden nehmen, der nicht nach dem Sex ein Beweismittel dafür in die Welt setzt.

Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er das sogar. Kann ja gut sein, dass er und Carla – er hasst es, sich selbst und sie in einem Atemzug zu nennen – nicht die einzigen waren. Wenn Cello sich beweisen musste, dass er der größte Hecht im Teich ist, ist es durchaus möglich, dass zwei Betthäschen nicht genug Beweis waren.

Erbärmliches Arschloch. Das Buch mit Schimpfwörtern, das er vorher wegen Carla vor seinem geistigen Auge hatte, braucht er nun für Cello.  
Man hintergeht ihn nicht einfach so. Ein Benjamin Kessel lässt sich nicht betrügen. Wenn er sich auf jemanden einlässt, erwartet er von seinem Partner das gleiche.

Und wenn er das nicht tut, ist er nicht mehr sein Partner.

**Verzweiflung**

Was tut er mit dieser Erkenntnis?

Auf einem Schlag ist das Gefühl der Überlegenheit, der Abgeklärtheit, verpufft. Okay, er hat einen Entschluss getroffen. Doch jetzt steht er erst einmal vor einer gigantischen Aufgabe. Irgendwie muss er diesen Beschluss umsetzen.

Ist Cello bewusst, dass er mit seiner Aussage ihre Beziehung zerstört hat? Benny tippt darauf, dass dem nicht so ist. Warum sollte es auch so sein? Für Cello ist es völlig okay, zweigleisig zu fahren, da kommt er auch nicht darauf, dass das ihr Beziehungsende bedeutet.

Cello wird ihm demnächst also wieder schreiben. Wird ihn anrufen, wird ihn besuchen.  
Er wird mit ihm konfrontiert werden.

Das will Benny nicht. Die Sache ist erledigt, da gibt es nichts mehr zu reden. Wenn Cello ihn mit einer Frau betrügt und sie schwängert – wenn er ihn überhaupt erst betrügt – ist es vorbei. Da gibt es auch nichts mehr zu diskutieren. Auch wenn Cello das vielleicht anders sieht – für Benny ist das absolut tabu.

Und wie soll er selbst damit klar kommen? Ohne Cello? Plötzlich Single, plötzlich wieder ohne die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben...  
Der Kloß in seinem Hals kehrt zurück. Er versucht, ihn herunterzuschlucken.

**Rationalität**

Durchatmen, ganz tief durchatmen.

Kann es sein, dass das eine Überreaktion ist? Er reagiert extrem heftig auf Cellos Nachricht, das ist klar. Aber ist das vielleicht überzogen? Hat er etwas falsch verstanden?  
Zeit für eine Faktenanalyse.

Carla hatte einen Freund. Also einen festen, einen, der nicht Cello war. Sein Name fällt Benny nicht mehr ein.  
Sie ist ja eigentlich nur Cellos Alibifreundin. Die zwei sind recht gut befreundet, sie hat sich dazu bereit erklärt, für die Öffentlichkeit seine Freundin zu spielen. Nicht ganz uneigennützig, denkt Benny, sie genießt es, ein bisschen in der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen, Spielerfrau zu sein.  
Und nebenbei hat sie ihr eigenes Leben. Die Fassade gaukelt jedem vor, dass sie und Cello zusammengehören und ein gemeinsames Leben leben, im Hintergrund geht jeder seine eigenen Wege. Cello mit ihm und Carla... Carla hatte eben auch eine eigene Beziehung. Es kann gut sein, dass Carla von diesem Mann schwanger ist.

Aber dieser Mann ist nicht mehr ihr Freund. Sie haben sich vor einer Weile getrennt. Allzu viel hat er nicht mitbekommen, weil er kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu Carla hatte, aber Cello hat ihn ein bisschen auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Großer Streit, dann der Bruch.

Carla hätte sich nicht von dem Mann schwängern lassen, von dem sie sich kurz darauf getrennt hat, da ist Benny sich sicher. Also scheidet dieser Mann aus. Und von anderen Männern hat er nichts erfahren.  
Es gibt also nur einen Mann in Carlas Leben, der als Kindsvater in Frage kommt.

Cello.

**Verbitterung**

Sein Freund hat ihn betrogen. Es ist Fakt, er kann es nicht weiter verleugnen.

Okay. Gut. Ihre Beziehung war eh dem Untergang geweiht. Er hätte es von Anfang an wissen können – sie hätten auf die Zeichen achten sollen.  
Sie hatten solche Schwierigkeiten, zusammenzukommen... Cello hat nicht locker gelassen, Benny hat irgendwann, nach dem Motto „Augen zu, Zähne zusammenbeißen und das Sicherungsseil loslassen“, beschlossen, sich trotz allem, was dagegen sprach, auf Cello einzulassen.

Sie sind wohl einfach nicht füreinander gemacht. Und das hier, das ist die Strafe dafür, dass sie es ignoriert haben.  
Gut, jetzt ist er schlauer. Jetzt ist das Missverständnis aus der Welt geräumt und er muss schauen, dass er mit den Konsequenzen klar kommt.

Dazu muss er Cello vergessen. Kriegt er hin, irgendwie. Muss er.

Er kann nicht mehr so oft nach Braunschweig. Nun ja, für so häufige Fahrten hat er nun eh keinen Anlass mehr, aber... Er will Cello nicht über den Weg laufen.  
Es ist schade um seine Freundschaft zu Bole und Pfitze und den anderen Jungs. Doch nur weil er Cello meidet, heißt das nicht, dass er sie meiden muss, man kann ja weiter befreundet bleiben. Vor allem, weil er nicht vorhat, sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen und sie damit in einen Zwiespalt zu bringen.

Es gibt keine Seiten mehr. Es gibt nichts mehr, das Cello und er gemein haben. Nur die Vergangenheit, aber die zählt nicht.

Vielleicht muss er auch in den sauren Apfel beißen und ihnen von der Trennung erzählen. Dann wissen sie Bescheid und können Rücksicht darauf nehmen, dass Cello nun tabu ist.

Ist doch eh alles beschissen.

**Trost**

Benny hat sich dazu entschlossen, sich nicht mehr weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Die Realität kotzt ihn an, hat ihn für heute genug genervt. Er nimmt sich einfach eine Auszeit.  
Das bedeutet: Schlechte Filme, doch wieder die Decke, Süßigkeiten.

So findet ihn Cello vor, als er die Wohnung betritt.

Cello.  
Bennys Herz bleibt stehen. Plötzlich steht sein Exfreund im Wohnzimmer.  
Er hat ihn nicht gehört. Der Film war so laut, dass er nichts bemerkt hat. Und jetzt ist er hier, steht einfach da und – was will er? Mit ihm reden? So weitermachen, als wäre alles normal?

Benny würde tatsächlich zu letzterem tendieren. Also, er schätzt Cello anhand seines Auftretens gerade so ein, dass er so reagiert.  
Sein Exfreund sieht aus wie immer. Nicht so, als hätte er vor ein paar Stunden eine jahrelange Beziehung ruiniert. Gut gelaunt, so wie immer halt, fröhlich, immerhin nicht allzu euphorisch. Ganz normal eben.

Das ändert sich, als er Benny sieht. Sein Grinsen verschwindet auf einen Schlag, er geht schnell zu ihm herüber und nimmt neben ihm auf der Couch Platz – Benny schafft es nicht, schnell genug die Beine auszustrecken und ihm damit die Möglichkeit, sich zu ihm zu setzen, zu nehmen.

„Scheiße, Benny, was ist los?“

Das.  
Ist.  
Jetzt.  
Nicht.  
Sein.  
Ernst.

Die Emotionen, die ihn die letzten Stunden über gequält haben, durchlebt Benny nun im Zeitraffer. Fassungslosigkeit, Wut, Trauer, Emotionslosigkeit, Hoffnungslosigkeit, Selbsthass, Hass, Verzweiflung, Rationalität, Verbitterung – alles dabei.

Ruhig bleiben, er muss ruhig bleiben. Irgendwie.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein.“

Schon alleine sein Anblick sollte Cello darauf aufmerksam machen, dass das nicht sein Platz ist. Hier, auf der Couch, neben ihm. Eigentlich sollte er so viel Abstand zwischen sich und Benny bringen wie möglich.  
Er sieht garantiert beschissen aus. Kreidebleich, noch relativ frisch ausgekotzt, verheulte Augen, das ganze Programm. Und das alles nur wegen Cello. Wegen Cello, der hier sitzt, als wäre alles wie immer.

„Was willst du noch bei mir? Du bist doch jetzt Vater. Solltest bei der zukünftigen Mutter sein.“

Er hat es wirklich nicht kapiert. Was auch immer Cello sich gedacht hat, es war meilenweit weg von der Wirklichkeit.  
Bennys Aussage knockt ihn aus. Wie in Zeitlupe verzieht sich Cellos Gesicht, seine Gesichtsausdrücke zeigen, wie er sich gerade fühlt.  
Verwirrt. Dann noch verwirrter. Dann schockiert. Dann...

„Ach du heilige Scheiße. Puta merda.“

Wenn Cello Portugiesisch flucht, liegt sein ganzes Seelenleben in Schutt und Asche, das weiß Benny.  
Warum? Dafür gibt es keinen Anlass. Ihm geht es doch gut.

Cellos nächste Aktion ist noch unberechenbarer. Plötzlich stürzt er sich auf ihn, wirft sich auf ihn, schlingt seine Arme und drückt ihn so fest, dass Benny im ersten Moment die Luft wegbleibt.

„Benny, das...“  
„Was?“

Benny ist überrascht, dass er tatsächlich noch ein Wort herausbringt. Hauptsächlich ist das jedoch ein Ächzen.  
Das bemerkt auch Cello – er lässt etwas locker. Trotzdem liegt er noch auf ihm, sein Mund an seinem Ohr, viel zu nah, viel viel viel zu nah.  
Aber dann sagt er etwas, das die Nähe völlig in den Hintergrund rücken lässt.

„Benny, ich werd' doch nicht Vater. Carla hat sich mit ihrem Freund versöhnt, das Kind ist von ihm.“

Vor Bennys Augen wird es für einen Moment schwarz. Das...  
Das war jetzt heftig. Cello hat mal wieder seine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt.

Dann sickert die Botschaft so langsam zu ihm durch und es ist, als wäre ein Damm eingebrochen. Nun ist die Ablehnung weg, Benny nimmt wieder Cellos Geruch wahr, die Gedanken, Cello von sich herunter und auf den Boden zu werfen, verpuffen.  
So ganz realisiert hat er das trotzdem noch nicht.

„Mensch, Benny, ich dachte, das wäre super. Also auch super für uns. Weil... Die zwei wollen demnächst heiraten. Und wenn wir heiraten, dann habe ich einen Ehering und Carla hat bald einen Ehering und wir sind beide verheiratet, nur halt nicht miteinander.“

Die Worte wandern durch Bennys Gehirn, lassen sich dort langsam nieder.  
Carla hat noch einen Freund... Carla ist nicht von Cello schwanger... Cello wird nicht Vater... Cello hat ihn nicht betrogen...  
Sein Gehirn sagt ihm, dass damit alles geklärt ist. Großer Irrtum, er ist deshalb durchgedreht, war aber unnötig und das ist jetzt geklärt, also ist alles gut. Das kommt leider nur noch nicht in seiner Gefühlswelt an.

„Ich dachte, die haben sich getrennt?“  
„Sie hatten einen großen Streit. Und... Es war mein Fehler. Du warst nicht gut auf Carla zu sprechen, also habe ich dir nichts mehr von ihr erzählt. Sie haben sich versöhnt, alles wieder gut. Und jetzt gründen sie eine Familie.“

Benny atmet tief durch. Noch ein Fakt mehr, noch etwas mehr Futter für die Vernunft. So langsam wirkt sich das auch auf seinen Bauch, auf sein Herz aus.  
Trotzdem zittert er am ganzen Körper. Es ist alles so viel und er hat heute verdammt viel durchgemacht.  
Cello ist da. Cello hält ihn, streichelt seine Seiten, er spürt seinen Atem. Irgendwie ist das jetzt doch allmählich wieder gut.

Erst recht, als Cello mit belegter Stimme etwas hinzufügt. Scheinbar hat er jetzt verstanden, warum es Benny so mies ging – hat das große Missverständnis durchschaut.

„Ich hab dich nicht betrogen, Benny. Nicht mit ihr und auch sonst nicht. Ich liebe dich. Nur dich.“

Auch das tut gut. Cellos Umarmung, Cellos Worte... Das Wissen, dass doch noch alles gut ist zwischen ihnen.  
Oh Mann, er ist am Ende. Die Gefühlsachterbahn von heute hat mit Cellos Liebesgeständnis zwar wohl endlich das Ende erreicht und er kann nun aussteigen, trotzdem ist er verdammt durchgeschüttelt.

Das muss Cello wieder gutmachen. Das ist er ihm schuldig.  
Und das wird er auch tun.


End file.
